


Sophomore Year

by BuildingCastles



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingCastles/pseuds/BuildingCastles
Summary: Beca returns to Barden for her sophomre year, accompanied by her childhood best friend Raven - who's convinced Beca has fallen in love with Chloe. Follow them and watch Beca's realization grow through numerous conversations with both Raven and Chloe.





	1. August

August 18

“Time to go Raven!!”

“I’m coming, just one sec!” she yelled while hugging her (adoptive) mother.

“Oh we’re gonna miss you so much!” Abby said, wiping away a tear, “But I’m so incredibly proud of you, I mean look at you, going –,”

“RAAAAAAAVEN!!”

“Sorry mom, Beca’s in a hurry.” She kissed her mother goodbye and went outside, “Bye mom, bye Kane! See you at Thanksgiving!”

“Finally!”

“I’m sorry Beca, you know how my mom can get tight up…”

“Hmmbl, just get in the car.”

“Whoa how lucky am I to have you as my roommate!”

Beca gave her an angry look before responding, “You know it’s not too late to change rooms now…”

“And you’d go back to Kimmy Jin?” Raven grinned, “Yeah I would like to see that happen.”

“Well actually”, Beca said while steering their car up the highway, “I do have other friends now.”

“Right, like _Chloeeee.”_

Beca blushed, she hated it when her friend said Chloe’s name like it was the biggest joke in the universe. “For example, and the other Bellas. Really you should be excited that I let you share a room with me. After all, I’m the leading lady of one of Barden’s coolest clubs and you’re just a freshman.”

“Oh but we both know that I’ll soon be the most popular girl on campus, so…”

Beca just looked at her and shook her head in disbelief.

“Anyway Beca, why do you want to arrive so early?”

“You know, we’ve to arrange some Bella stuff”, she mumbled, explicitly keeping her eyes on the road.

“Ha I understand, a date with that sexy co-captain of yours?”

“Seriously, Raven, it’s just business, I have to fulfill my duties as a new captain.”

“Right”, Raven said as she chuckled.

“It’s not my fault Chloe failed her Russian Lit and –“,

“Nah”, Raven tried to interrupt her but after giving her an irritated glance, Beca went on: “and thus still is a Bella captain and so am I. And it’s also not my fault that she is incredibly hot, but that doesn’t matter even the slightest.”

“Right, since you’re with Jesse.”

“Correct.”

“So it wouldn’t bug you if I slept with her?” Raven asked with an innocent wink.

Beca’s cheeks ran red but she managed to keep her cool, “Don’t you dare.”

 

August 23

“Whoa what’s wrong? You look like you really need to punch someone.”

“You bet I do”, grumbled Beca while she dropped her bag after a long day of tiring classes, “I got into this fight with the new chair of the student union.”

“Oh so you DID punch someone?” Raven asked, already slightly judging her friend’s bad behavior.

“Dude, no! I didn’t want to end up in the dean’s office.”

“But what went down?” Raven asked, more gentile now.

“Ugh. Nothing big actually, he just entered this auditorium where I was working, came hovering over me and demanded me to get out since he said they needed the room for some stupid meeting thing.”

“And of course you didn’t want to.”

“Of course, I mean I was there first. And it’s not that I occupied the whole room or anything…”

Raven laughed, “No you can’t say you take in a lot of space.”

“Just shut up, you’re like what an inch taller?”

“My point exactly.”

“Anyway, they left the room after that, so I thought it was all settled, but three minutes later, their president stood back in front of me with a triumphant smile, pushing some _official permission_ under my nose. So yeah, I grabbed the piece of paper, crumbled it, threw it in his face and walked out.”

“Damn Beca”, Raven whistled, “really not making friends today.”

“I know, I know, the throwing and calling him a _self-absorbed asshole_ were probably not my best choices.”

“Wait you also called him –,”

“I know!!”

“You better try to avoid the student union the next few weeks.”

“I figured. There’s only this one little problem, I sort of need to ask them for a favor for the Bellas.”

“Ooh, you definitely applied an original strategy.”

“Yeah, well they don’t know that I’m the Bellas’ captain – at least I hope they don’t.”

“Trust me, no one cares about acapella outside of your little freak world.”

“Ha ha. But in this case it is a good thing.”

“Please say you’re not asking me…”

“Come on Raven, all you have to do is ask their chair –“,

“That _self-absorbed_ _asshole_?”

Beca rolled her eyes but continued, “for a new rehearsal place – some other club moved into the same building, and now we can’t practice enough.”

“Why don’t you ask any of the other Bellas?”

“I don’t want them to think that I’m too immature to be a captain.”

“But you are”, Raven winked.

“Just do it, please? You know how much they would joke about it, and I don’t need that kind of attention.”

“Can _I_ joke about it?”

“If you can arrange a new place, yes.”

“Great! I’ll make sure you have one by the end of this week.”

“Don’t be too confident.”

“Nah, never.”

 

August 25

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Beca asked as Raven pulled her headphones from her head.

“Well, I wanted to talk to my friend, but she seemed too preoccupied to hear me.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Ugh. Do you really have to?”

“Today at lunch, I met so many cool people, we’re going to the lake now, I was wondering if you wanted to join?”

“Seriously Raven, how long have you known me? Have I ever enjoyed lake-type activities?”

“Come on, we’re just going to drink some beers, it’ll be fun! And this guy, Monty, is going to bring his guitar, so you can even sing if you want!”

“Thanks, but I’ve my own friends to hang out with. And my own music to sing to I might add.”

“Nah, I bet you’d like these guys. Especially Raven, her humor seems completely your thing.”

Beca yawned, “I’m sure they’re all really wonderful, but nope.”

Raven sighed and walked toward the door, “Okay then, enjoy your alone time! By the way I got you a new, _private_ , rehearsal room.”

“Couldn’t you have started with that?”

Raven smiled innocently.

“Anyway, how did you arrange that? And I mean so fast!”

“How shall I say it, I have my charms, as does that president.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re welcome”, Raven said with a wide smile and she left the room, leaving a very confused Beca behind.

 

August 29

“How is this even possible?” Beca said while trying not to yawn, “You came home at like 4 a.m. and now you’re already working?!”

“Well it is already 10, so of course I am.”

“Classes haven’t even started yet!”

“Actually they have?”

“Introductions don’t count Raven.”

“Anyway, the real ones are starting today and I can’t turn up unprepared, can I?”

Beca buried her head in her pillow.

“By the way, now that you’re awake –,”

“Oh no please, I’m not…”

Ignoring Beca’s mumbling, Raven continued: “aren’t you interested in where I was last night?”

“Couldn’t care less.”

“Stop being the worst friend and let me talk about my date!”

“Hmm, who was the lucky one?” Beca said, mildly interested now.

“Finn, oh he’s the best, we had such a –“,

“Argh of course I don’t know him.”

“Actually you do, it was even thanks to you that we went on a date.”

“Huh?”

“The president of the student union?”

“What the heck Raven?!” Beca yelled, fully awake now.

“Yeah he only wanted to give you girls a better rehearsal place if I went on a date with him.”

“Seriously?”

“What can I say, I’m ridiculously attractive…”

“But you _liked_ it?”

“Oh yes, we had so much fun!! I can’t remember the last time I had such an interesting conversation with someone – no offense. We basically just stayed in the bar talking and talking until it got like very late.”

“Wow. And nothing else happened?”

“Nope, don’t want to rush this.”

“Oh my god, you’re saying there’s a chance he’ll turn up in our room some day?”

“A girl can only dream.”


	2. September

September 9

“Oh no Jasper! You did not actually say that!”

As Bellamy and Monty burst out in laughter, Jasper tried to keep his face straight, “Well I thought it was charming…”

Shaking her head Raven said: “You know you’ll never find a girlfriend, right?”

“You’ll die a virgin man”, Bellamy said, nearly choking in his laughter.

Monty and Bellamy high-fived, Raven just rolled her eyes and stood up: “Anyone else want another drink?”

While she took the beers out of their fridge, Raven heard a noise from the other side of the door. It sounded as if someone was having a hard time finding his keys.

“Oh what the hell!!” Okay, not someone, that was definitely Beca’s voice…

She opened the door and was suddenly overwhelmed by a strong smell of alcohol and by the look of Beca Mitchel’s tear-stained face.

“I can open doors, thank you very much”, she said while steadying herself with a little help of the wall.

“Whoohoow Beca is here!” Jasper yelled from the coach.

Upon hearing his voice, Beca turned to face the guys, which caused her to lose balance and almost fall over.

“I’m fine, I’m fine”, she said as Raven helped her stabilize.

“Sorry guys I think you’d better leave now”, Raven said apologetically.

“No, no they can stay, I’m alright”, Beca said, while wiping away her tears.

Monty was already standing up, as did Jasper, “Nah it’s getting late anyway”, said the former, “we’d better try to catch some sleep before our lectures start.”

Raven smiled at them, “Thank you guys, I owe you!”

Once the door was closed and Beca had fallen down on the coach with her head on Raven’s lap, she started talking: “Uhm well, sorry that your friends had to leave.”

“Don’t worry, we were almost out of beer anyway.”

Beca giggled and closed her eyes, “Hmm yeah I guess I would need alcohol too if I wanted to survive in their company.”

“Argh, I’d forgotten how alcohol sadly enough doesn’t turn you into a nice person…”

“Pff nice…”

“By the way Beca, why are you crying? Did something bad happen?”

“No, no”, she suddenly sat up, “didn’t we have a bottle of tequila somewhere?”

“Uhm… yeah I think we did, wait you stay here, I’ll go look for it.”

Within a few seconds, Raven was back and took a big sip, “Ah awfully good.” Beca reached out for the bottle, but her roommate stopped her, “only if you tell me why you’re so upset.”

“Why did you think I needed tequila?”

“Oh right, Chloe has introduced you to Grey’s Anatomy… Tequila, the key to all great conversations…”

After she had taken a few sips, Beca laid her head back down and started talking: “I’m just so… confused tonight… You know this feeling when... if you’ve a crush on this perfect person… after a while you sort of decide that… you know she’s far out of your league. And you sort of start looking elsewhere. In a way you… you settle for less… I mean you just decide for yourself that this girl is too good for you and you… well try to find a way to make the best of your life. You understand what I mean?”

“Hmm I guess that I see what you’re saying yeah.”

“I mean I really enjoy spending time with Jesse and as long as Chloe was still hooking up with Tom… I sort of understood that well we were never going to happen. But now… he graduated…”

She paused for a second, then sighed, “I can’t just stay with Jesse, can I?”

“No Beca, you can’t.”

“But I _like_ him, I don’t want to dump him! He’ll be devastated!”

“Well you can’t deny yourself happiness in order to make him happy…”

“And what do I tell him? ‘Sorry dude, I’ve been in love with Chloe all this time’?”

“He would definitely get the message in that case.”

“Ugh. You’re so not helping!”

Beca started sobbing again, which was the sign for Raven to gently guide her roommate to her bed and start cleaning up the room.

 

September 10

“Where do you keep the aspirins?”

“Good morning to you too, Beca”, Raven said from the couch where she was working on a paper.

“Ugh. My head hurts so much it can’t stand kindness. So _please_ just tell me where to find the stupid aspirins.”

 “Why do you even assume I have aspirins? _I_ am not the hangover queen of this room.”

 “Come on!”

Beca threw her friend one of her bichiest glances, which was more than convincing enough for Raven to say: “Second drawer next to my bed.”

“ _Thanks._ ”

A few minutes later Beca thudded down next to Raven with a big bottle of water and semi-dressed. Raven looked up from her paper, “So do you want to talk about last night?”

“Oh no did I embarrass myself?”

“Uhm well…”

“Damn.”

“You don’t remember the conversation we had last night after you came home?”

“…”

“Seriously?”

“What did I say then?”

“Nah, just drunk babbling.”

“Good. Cause I can’t handle more than this headache today.”

“Try a kiwi, that might help.”

Beca looked genuinely confused, “Uhm what?”

 

September 18

“What are your plans for tomorrow night?”

“Hmm”, surprised by Beca’s question, Raven looked up from her books, “didn’t have any, why?”

“Damn. Can’t you go out with Octavia or something?”

“Pff, since she met that guy last week, she’s sort of forgotten about her friends. But again –,”

“Cynthia Rose? You would love her, I’ll ask –,”

“I’m staying in!!” she yelled.

Beca looked stunned by this sudden outburst, “Really dude?”

“Chloe is coming over isn’t she?”

Beca nodded reluctantly.

“And you want the room for yourselves so you can bang her?”

“What? No!”

“Oh no let me guess, you just need to work on some _Bella Stuff_?”

Beca’s eyes were one fire when they crossed Raven’s, “Thanks for taking me so serious, really appreciate that.”

“Oh come on!”

“No, the one reason why I didn’t want you here tomorrow was because I knew you’d behave like this and by the way –,”

“You’re with Jesse. I know…”

“Good.”

“But if you just want me gone to keep me from meeting Chloe, your mission has already failed.”

“Huh?”

“Well we actually met a couple of days ago.”

“Oh no and you couldn’t stop yourself from talking to her?”

“More the other way around, she’s quite the talker that redhead of yours!”

Beca snickered, “I guess she is yeah. I hope neither of you said anything too embarrassing about me?”

“Can’t guarantee that.”

“Fuck.”

 

September 19

“Welcome in my new room, I understand you’ve met Raven?” Beca said as Chloe embraced her.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. Hey Raven!” and she went over to hug Raven as well, “You joining us for dinner tonight?”

“No she’s not”, Beca said while she unboxed the Chinese food Chloe had brought with her.

“Oh but I’m sure we’ve enough for three! Please, I’d love to get to know Beca’s best friend!”

“Well how could I ever say no to that?” Raven replied with a sugarcoated smile.

Beca just groaned.

“So, you’ve known Beca for what fifteen years? And she still hasn’t managed to scare you away?” Chloe asked after an hour of cheap wine and small talk.

“Uhu, since I moved to Beca’s street, I guess it’s pretty hard for a six-year-old to convince your parents to move just so you don’t have to interact with your cool neighbor anymore.”

“Tried though, also got pretty good at staying inside, but you’d just show up in my room.”

Chloe laughed, “Well at least our friendship isn’t _that_ forced.”

“Well”, said Raven, “I recall that you had to show your boobs before Beca wanted to have anything to do with you…”

Both Beca and Chloe blushed so hard they felt the urge to hide behind their glass of wine. Meanwhile Raven leaned back giggling… that was until Beca kicked her and she almost fell off her chair.

“Still one of my best impulsive actions. Don’t know where the Bellas would be without Beca.”

“You’re welcome.”

When Chloe left a couple of hours later, Raven couldn’t stop herself from saying: “You _do_ realize that she stayed at Barden for you right?”

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes demonstratively, “No she did not, she _might_ have failed that exam on purpose but that’s just because she isn’t ready to leave the Bellas.”

“Ugh. You guys both seem to use _‘the Bellas’_ as a code word for each other.”

“Whatever.”

_“Oh I need to go to the Bellas!”, “How have I missed the Bellas!”, “Can’t sta–,”_

Raven’s fake high voice got interrupted by a towel Beca threw in her face.

“And by the way Raven, neither of us sounds like that.”

Raven just shrugged, “Deep down you know I’m right.”

 

September 24

“So I invited some friends over to watch the football game and have some drinks.”

“Hmm. I’ll go crash at Jesse’s then.”

“Chloe’s also coming.”

“Wait, what, she’s _my_ friend, not yours!”

“Oh so you’re the only one who can talk to her?!”

“That’s not what I meant, I just wished you’d asked me first.”

“I am telling you _now?”_

“Ugh, now I _have_ to stay here tonight.”

“Well you don’t, actually.”

“I can’t just leave Chloe alone with you and your annoying friends!”

“Hey, my friends aren’t annoying! And I can’t help it that she likes me too.”

“Well yeah, Chloe likes everyone, so nothing there to be particularly proud of.”

“But if you were planning on going to Jesse, why don’t you just ask him over as well?”

“Nah, he hates football.”

“If you say so…”

 

September 30

“So I thought we could maybe step up our choreography game a bit before regionals, given that –,”

“Seriously Chlo? I thought we’d decided on no Bella talk inside my room?”

“I know but –,”

“Yeah you’re stressing out – as usual…”

“But Beca, you know how the Trebles always have these crazy shows and –“

“We won last year, remember?”

“Of course, which means the Trebles will be out for revenge.”

“Chlo, not everyone _lives_ for a cappella like you do.”

“…”

“But you know, I’ll ask Jesse if I can go check out a Trebles’ rehearsal, so we’ll know what we’re up against.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do everything for you to stop stressing.”

“That’s so sweet, Beca!”

“Ugh. You know how much I despise the word _sweet_!”

“I sure do, come over here so I can hug you to make up for it.”

“You’re the worst.”


	3. October

October 12

“You seem to be spending an awful lot of time in our room lately”, Raven said to Chloe who laid stretched out on their sedan.

“What can I say, the two most cynical people on campus are living here, I’d be an idiot to stay away.”

Raven chuckled, “You know it girl. Anyway I’d say _‘Act like you’re home’_ but you already seem to be doing that.”

“Oh did you want this sofa? I can mo–,”

“No, no, I just came in to grab some books for my next course.”

“Do you maybe want some pasta? I made some for Beca but it’s a lot so…”

“Oh that be awesome! I was planning on going for a sandwich but this sounds so much better!”

“You might want to temper your enthusiasm until you’ve tasted it.”

“No need, Beca can’t stop telling me how good of a cook you are.”

“Really?” she stood up and took her pasta from the fridge into the microwave, trying her best not to blush.

“Uhu, I know it’s hard to believe anything positive can come out of Beca Mitchell.”

“She has her moments.”

“I bet she does when she’s with you... Anyway thanks for the food, got to go now, tell Beca she still has to vacuum the room – and don’t you dare do it for her.”

 

October 23

“Oh Raven, you just shut –“,

“No I will _not_!”

Beca was so surprised that she for once couldn’t come up with any quick remark and she looked wondering at her roommate.

“The way she smiles every time you speak, the way she looks at you literally all the time –”,

“What? No she doesn’t do that!”

“Seriously, she’s very much in love with you.”

“…”

“And don’t even try to tell me that you don’t love her.”

“But I –“,

“No Beca, you want to know what you said that evening back in September when you came home drunk?”

“Got to be more specific Raven.”

“Don’t try to act so cool now. You told me that you’re in love with Chloe.”

Beca looked flabbergasted, “You… you knew about that all this time?”

“I mean even then it didn’t come as a surprise of course, I pretty much expected it from the moment you started talking about her…”

“But _I_ didn’t even know…”                   

“Well I guess sometimes you need a different perspective to realize the truth.”

“You think everyone knows?”

“Definitely everyone who’s ever paid attention when the two of you were around.”

…

“Don’t look so devastated, you can just _do­_ something about it!”

“But what if you’re wrong and she doesn’t love me that way and I ruin our friendship and I also have to think about the Bellas and –,”

“Hey Beca,” Raven said while embracing her crying friend, “everything’s going to turn out perfectly fine, trust me.”

 

October 28

“I did it.”

“Oh seriously, how did she react?” Raven asked ecstatically.

“Well no, not that part.”

“Huh?”

“I know that you like to forget that I was dating Jesse, but yeah, had to fix that first.”

A broad smile appeared on Raven’s face, “Heartbroken are you?”

Beca couldn’t help herself but laugh and within seconds they both were crying from laughter, “God damn it, we’re bad people.”

“Especially you Mitchell, I have nothing to do with any of this.”

“Might just make you the worst.”

“Anyway, I’ve some news myself.”

“Oh you do?”

“Yes, got accepted by the NASA for an internship this summer, so I guess we both have reason to celebrate tonight!”

“Wow Raven, that’s incredible! I didn’t even know you’d applied for a job there!”

“Yeah you know, couldn’t take the risk of you knowing of a possible failure on my part.”

“Would indeed kind of ruin the whole confidence image you’ve going.”

“See, I knew you’d get it.”

“Anyway I’m buying drinks tonight!”

“And I’m inviting your sexy redhead!”

“Of course you are.”

 

October 29

“So did you guys make out after I left the club?”

“Raaaaaaven!”

“What? You’re both single and both very much in love and –“,

“You don’t know that! And I’ve literally been single for a day, so not ready to rush into something new.”

“Oh please, it’s not exactly something new is it? It’s more like finally taking the only logical next step.”

“Good to know that my life is so clear to you.”

“I know, sometimes I feel like you should pay me for being such an amazing shrink.”

“Or to let you shut up?”

“Hmm depends on how much you’re offering…”


	4. November

November 5

After a long day of Bellas rehearsals (Chloe had developed a new choreography and per usual was convinced everyone needed to put in more effort. Resulting in longer and longer practices.) Beca came home to a room filled with people. Which was the last thing she wanted right now.

“Oh hey Beca, come take a beer and join in!” shouted Bellamy.

“We’re playing Risk,” continued Jasper, “I feel like my army could really use some high pitched notes in order to win this.”

“Very funny – as always. But I think I’m going to sit this one out.”

“You sure?” asked Raven, “cause this will likely continue for a couple more hours.”

“Yah, too tired”, given that no one was even considering breaking their game up to grant her some sleep, she added reluctantly, “I’ll crash at a friend’s place tonight.”

“Well it’s your bad”, Bellamy said before returning his attention to the game board and declaring war on Raven’s Japanese army.

 Beca grabbed some essentials (headphones included of course) and left the room while murmuring goodbyes and dialing Chloe.

“Hey Becs!”

“Chlo, I hope I’m not disturbing something?”

“No, you never.”

“Could I maybe come sleep at your place? Raven is having some friends over and I really could use –“,

“Of course you can!!” Upon hearing that much of excitement in her voice Beca started blushing, thankful for the fact that this was a telephone conversation.

“Awesome! On my way!”

A few minutes later she arrived at Chloe’s room, even though she’d been here countless times before, her heart was beating at an insane pace. How could everything feel so different lately?

“Beca, there you are!!” and before she even realized she was being suffocated in a redheaded embrace.

“Evening, Chlo. Nice to be breathing again.”

Rolling with her eyes she replied, “So I found an extra pillow, you can just sleep in my bed next to me, I mean that is if you think you’ll be able to breathe?

Actually doubting that she just answered, “Ugh. Sure”, and thudded down in the bed.

“Oh you just came to sleep?”

“Of course. **Someone** insisted on an insane rehearsal tonight, my energy’s all gone now.”

“What a shame. I could think of so many interesting activities we could engage in.”

“…”

Giggling, Chloe huddled next to her and turned off the lights.

“You know”, Chloe said, “I feel like my wildest dreams have come true.”

“Even if it’s just pretend?”

“Don’t you dare use Taylor Swift against me!”

“Love you too, weirdo.”

“Sleep tight Becs”, and Chloe pressed a soft kiss on Beca’s already blushingly glowing forehead. Of course she wouldn’t sleep tight now…

“Good night, Chlo.”

 

November 6

“The fuck?” Beca grumbled from under the sheets, “What’s up with all the lights at 8 in the morning?”

“Good morning to you too,” smiled Chloe with a plate full of freshly baked eggs, “thought I’d surprise you with a nice breakfast.”

“Well you sure did.”

“Ah goal achievement, always so satisfying!”

“Can I have like half an hour of wake up time?”

“Not a chance, Mitchell and by the way I had an idea for our next perfo –“,

“Oh no, no business at breakfast.”

“It’s your choice, we’re either talking Bellas or you’re coming over to the dinner table.”

“Damn Chlo, you’re a nightmare, I’m never staying over again”, but she’d said it with such a big smile she was sure the message wasn’t being delivered.

“That would be rather sad, don’t you think?”

“Nah. And yes I’m coming.”

 

November 17

“Yes Raven, I will survive without you for one week.”

“You sure you don’t want to come home with me?”

“This is my home now.”

“You know what I meant, it’s Thanksgiving Beca and –“,

“You should be with your family and not alone. I know, we’ve been over this a million times.”

“But you’ve never actually listened.”

“Raven, you know how much I hate imposed happiness, let alone with my family. And I actually want to use those free weeks productively and create some music.”

“Of course, you never do that in all those other 50 weeks, how stupid of me!”

“Hilarious.”

“You could celebrate with my family?”

“Yeah yeah, and with Fat Amy’s and with Chloe’s…”

“Chloe’s?! Well why aren’t you? Afraid her bright red locks are going to distract you from your music?”

“Exactly. Goodbye Raven.”

 

November 23

Beca woke up early to a banging sound – given the fact that Raven and all the Bellas had gone home for the Holidays she was rather surprised to wake up at all. Trying to cover her head with her pillow, she realized the sound came from someone at her doorstep. And this fucking idiot wasn’t going to stop either.

She crawled out of her bed, “Coming!!”                                                     

“Chloe?”

It actually WAS Chloe standing right in front of her, what the heck?

“Chlo? Are you alright? Please, do come in.”

“Oh Beca”, she fell into her friends’ arms.

“Uhm, why are you here? Like not that I don’t want you here but weren’t you celebrating Thanksgiving with your family?”

“I was, but I just HAD to come back.”

“And disturb my beauty sleep?”

“Actually I kind a needed to…”

Well, this was something new, Chloe Beale not finding her words!

“Yeah?”

“Well I… uhm felt you shouldn’t be alone during Christmas. Like I should be here with you, like I need to be here with you.”

Beca was perplexed; she didn’t see this one coming… suddenly her heart felt like it was going to explode.

“You’re not allowed to say things like that”, Beca stumbled, blushing.

“Oh no?” and she added a wink. A fucking wink!

“No”, she was just going to act cool, she could to this, “because –“, Beca hesitated, not knowing how to express her feelings.

Luckily the person she was talking to was Chloe Beale – who ALWAYS knew how to express her feelings. As she felt Chloe’s fingers intertwine with her hair, Beca gasped. All the sudden knowing exactly how to act on those feelings.

She lifted her head to look up into the brightest blue eyes, discovering a lust she’d never noticed before. Beca put her arms around Chloe’s waist to pull her even closer.

She saw Chloe tilting her head, slightly opening her mouth. Again, Beca wanted to gasp, unhinged by the fact that this was ACTUALLY happening.

And then they were kissing. ACTUALLY KISSING. And it was a thousand times better than she’d ever imagined. Oh and she’d imagined it A LOT.

After what felt like forever they had to let go of each other or they would’ve run out of breath.

“Ah well, that’s what I came back for!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Had a blast writing it!


End file.
